


Family Function

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Gifts, Goodbyes, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Party, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise





	Family Function

So Dean just laid it on me about a month ago that we have to get to France sooner than we thought so he can look over the progress of the house. It’s like his daughters heard our conversation like twenty miles away because they got this going away party done in record time. Thank God I had enough time to get my mom and Renee up here (Lily and Benny couldn’t make it). Of course Dean paid for it because it was so last minute.

Valencia insisted that the party be held at her place so that’s where we are. All of Dean’s kids are here, Mom, Renee, and even Dove and Robbie made it. It’s so weird to see everyone in one room together. When my mom and Renee first met Dean’s kids…it was a sight to see. The way they just dissected each other was fascinating…

…A couple of hours earlier I decided to stay back with my mom, Renee, Dove, and Robbie so they wouldn’t be coming to a stranger’s house alone. “Nice place, are they snobs?” Renee asks. 

I ring the bell and say, “No, they’re nice. You guys’ll like ‘em.”

The door opens a millisecond later with Valencia’s excited wide eyes staring at us. “Hey, Bryn! Glad you found the place alright,” she says while pulling me into a hug. I look into the house to see all of Dean’s kids staring at us and I can only guess that Renee and Mom are staring back. Valencia finally lets me go and looks at the people standing next to me. 

“Oh my God, hi! You must be Georgia,” she says while pointing to my mom. 

Mom nods her head with a smile. “Yes, and you must be one of Dean’s kids.”

“Yeah, hug? Bryn can tell ya, I’m a hugger.” They share a quick hug before Valencia turns to Renee. By this time, I guess we’re taking too long so all of the Maverick crew, even Dean comes out to greet us. 

Dove walks up and throws his arms around Dean and Dean does the same to him.

“You got a boyfriend, too, Dad?” Brendan jokes. Dove lets go first and walks up to Brendan, holding out his hand to shake. 

“I wish,” Dove says. Brendan gives him a smirk and shakes his hand. 

Renee’s laughter makes everyone look at her. She covers her mouth, doing nothing to mask her loud shrilly laugh. “Sorry, it’s just that no one told me you were dating a grandfather,” she says while pointing to baby Dean. 

I roll my eyes, embarrassment washing over me. But thankfully, they find it funny. “You shoulda seen me when I found out that Bryn was just a year older than me,” Marlon says.

“Alright, enough of that. Let’s get inside,” Dean says while waving his hand in the direction of the house. 

“You look so young. Did you really have them?” Valerie asks my mom, utterly fascinated by her skin. 

My mom likes the attention so she smiles and nods. “Yes I did. And thank you. Bryn was a hassle, though. Didn’t want to leave me.” I roll my eyes at that. Okay, ma. 

Dove walks by my side and says, “I knew his kids were hot.”

“Go back with your boyfriend, Dove. You’re leaving him all alone,” I say. 

He scoffs. “I’m looking for his replacement.”

“And you think I’m not doing the same?” Robbie quips from behind us. Ah, these guys are made for each other…

That was all a few hours ago. Now, everyone is used to everyone. Mom is sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen talking with the twins (probably talking about Renee and me growing up) and Renee’s in the living room with Marlon. Oh, God.

“People watching?” Dean asks from the side of me. We’re in the far corner of the room just watching everyone. 

“Yeah, I guess. Just making sure everyone’s getting along,” I tell him. 

“Surprisingly, they are. Dove’s flirting with Brendan, your mother is telling stories about when you were younger and Renee has been talking with my son for quite some time.” With every person he mentions, I stare them down. 

I look up at Dean and say, “Ugh, you saw that, too? What if they get married? She’d be my sister/daughter-in-law. How trailer trash is that?” 

Dean chuckles. “Easy, they’re just talking. Plus, you and I would have to be married for her to be your daughter-in-law.”

I roll my eyes and look out at them above the rim of my glass. “You’re acting like we’re not headed down that road already.” 

Dean leans down to kiss my cheek. “I guess we are, aren’t we?” 

“Hey! Everyone crowd around, what kind of party is this?! It’s a going away party and we have some going away gifts,” Valerie calls. 

We all meet her in the center of the room where the coffee table and sectional sofa is. The table is toppling over with gifts.

“What do you get people for going away parties, appliances?” I ask. 

“You had going away gifts,” Mom says. 

“Yeah, but that was for college so it was just a bunch of gift cards and blankets.”

“We’re moving, darling. So it’d most likely be things for the house,” Dean explains. 

Ohhh, I get it now. 

Valerie waves her hand at her father. “Shh, Daddy. You’ll ruin the surprise!” She picks up one of the gifts and hands it to me. 

I take it and open the top to the big brown box. It’s a little machine that…well, I don’t know what the hell it does. I look over to Dean and he looks just as perplexed as I do. 

Valerie sighs in exasperation. “It’s a chocolate printer! The chocolate cartridges are on the bottom. You just put the chocolate in; pick what design you want, and BAM! You’ve got designer chocolate.”

My eyes widen in excitement at her words. Didn’t even know they made those. “Oh, cool! Thanks, Val.” 

“This is definitely going to get used,” Dean says. I fucking love chocolate. Valerie snuggles into the sofa, satisfied with our reaction. 

The next person to hand us a gift is Marlon. “Now you guys know I’m broke so I couldn’t go all out this time,” he says. His siblings scoff and roll their eyes. 

He hands the small box over to Dean. Dean gives his son a small grin before gently tearing away the wrapping paper piece by piece. So delicate. He opens it to reveal a baseball card. I don’t know what’s so special about it, but by the looks on Dean, Brendan, and Robbie’s faces, it’s a pretty rare card. 

“Is that the 1929 William Bill Terry card?” Robbie asks, mouth hanging open.

Dean looks up at him and nods, and then he looks over at his son with his arms open. “Thanks, son. This is the first thing being put in my office when we get there,” he says while hugging Marlon. 

“I’m sorry, who is William Bill Terry?” Dove asks. 

Before any of the men can answer, Valerie butts in. “Because I don’t want to die of boredom, I’ll change the subject for all of us.” And then passes her gift. It’s a coffee machine. “But not just any coffee machine!” It’s a coffee machine that plays music. She sits back satisfied with herself after that.

Dove got us a subscription to a French winery and cheese dispensary thingy for a full year. I think he got that gift more for Dean than for me, though. Renee got us a joke gift of a gift card to a baby nursery store. At least I hope it was a joke. 

A few hours later, it’s about that time to go home. Dean and I walk Renee and everyone out to their cars. Mom turns around to give me one last hug with tears in her eyes. It reminds me of when I left for London. “Oh, my baby. You grew up before my eyes,” she says. 

I nod my head with a smile. “I’m gonna miss you guys.”

Dove barrels into me. “Don’t say that! It’s sounds as if we’ll never see each other again!” I wrap my arms around him, noticing that he’s crying. Oh, Lord this big baby. 

Dean rubs his back, pretty amused at the whole situation. “We’re building you a room, Dove. You’ll be around,” he tells him. 

Dove lets me go and wipes at his face. “I guess you’re right. I’m still gonna miss you guys, though.” 

Renee comes up to me with her arms out and I hug her. “You guys better use that gift card. There’s like hundred bucks on it,” she says. 

I roll my eyes and say, “We’ll try.” She lets me go with a closed mouthed smile before turning to Dean.

“And tell your son to call me,” Renee says to him. Oh, gawd. Dean’s eyebrow rises. 

“Uh, no he won’t. I forbid you two. That’s disgusting,” I say and push her into the car. 

Mom shakes her head at my sister before looking at Dean. “Take care of my kid, will ya?” 

Dean nods his head with a smile. “I will, don’t worry.” 

My mom gives him a smile before getting in the car and driving off. And soon Dove and Robbie leave also. 

Dean and I are left outside and we turn to each other. I wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps his around my shoulders. “We leave tomorrow,” he mumbles into my hair. 

I nod. “Yup, we do.”

“Scared?”

I look up at him. “Why would I be scared?” 

He shrugs. “We’re moving to a place far from family. You’ll only have me and I’ll only have you.” 

That’s true. “Well, at least I do have you.” 

He smiles.


End file.
